Boy x Girl, Girl x Boy
by Nightowl Princess
Summary: What if Yugi and Anzu accidently change gender? Post Canon, genderbender Peachshipping, Polarshipping later on and maybe others
1. Prolog

**Hey there :D This is my first Story, so please be nice ;) I'm sorry if my english is bad but I hope you still have fun with this crazy story. :D**

Boy x Girl x Boy Girl

Prologue

It all started with a regular DVD evening at Yugis.

Yugi was preparing some snacks in the kitchen, because Jonouchi and Honda refused to come otherwise.

He knew that they would come even so, but then he and the others would have to endure their whining all night long.

So humming softly to himself, he fumbled in the kitchen and waited for Anzu to appear first like always.

Actually,she wanted to help him with the preparations, but he politely declined because he knew how it would end. No matter

how gracefully Anzu could dance as soon as something had to do with food, all her grace left her and she turned into

a "monster of the kitchen" as Jonouchi always said.

He could not help grinning when he thought back to how Anzu had gotten that nick girls had cooking class in school.

And instead of coming form class with crispy brown biscuits she had presented him a black would really do anything

for Anzu, but that he could not eat that and then claim that it tastes really good. As he had done it so many times and

always bitterly regret afterwards.

But Anzu was not alone with her she could not cook, Yugi was unable not to spill or to drop something,

even if it just should be placed on the next table.In general, he tended to spill and make a huge chaos while eating.

"Humptydumpty" Jonouchi then always said to him, "Because he fell down and expired ... or something"

Suddenly, Yugi heard the bell from his grandfathers game shop ,which was adjacent to the living area, and a female voice

cheerful chattering.

Anzu was there.

Stopping in his task, he wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth and made his way to greet her.

Contrary to expectations, it work out really well between the two of them after Atemus departure.

Okay, he had not asked her out yet, but he already had been on the verge several times. It was not his fault that fate

always made a spanner in his plan and they were interrupted every time and the moment was ruined.

On his way from the kitchen to the store he past a secretary in the hallway, on which was one of the phones. Previously,

the Mutos only had one in the store but after this had been replaced with a cordless one, his grandpa always lost it in

the most unlikely places. Eventually he had enough of it and got a phone system with four devises, which he now always lost

instead.

Out of habit Yugi checked now the telephone station while passing.There, a stack of cards fell into his view, directly on

the shelf next to the phone.Probably his grandfather wanted the cards somewhere and then the phone had rang.

He grabbed the cards and entered the store."Hey, Anzu," he said with his trademark smile and she immediately beamed back

and ran towards him."Hey, Yugi, listen -""You can talk all night," Grandpa interrupted her laughing and then said

to Yugi: "Yugi, Arthur called me. He invited me to inspect a few rare pieces in his new exhibition. So I would not be

around for the week "And he finished it with a pained, guilty smile.

"Oh," Yugi blinked "When are you leaving?"

"It was very spontaneous, so ... yeah ..." the older Muto stuttered "Yeah, well ... I have to go right now."

Yugi blinked again, a little surprised about his answer. But he was used to the fact that his grandfather often spontaneously

went traveling. Even if it made him sad, he knew that his grandfather was a renowned archaeologist and the people trusted

his opinion. Since he could not be so selfish and cry like a little boy for his grandfather, he could not say anything

against it.

"O ... Okay ... I'll get your traveling bag" Yugi gasped and turned on his heels. In Grandpa's room was always a packed

suitcase he needed when he spontaneously went on trips. As a boy, Yugi had hated this case and often hidden, so that his

grandfather could not go on the case was just too heavy, so Yugis hideouts were usually not very good and Grandpa

still went this happened his neighbor Miss Hirowa watched Yugi or if he was lucky, he was allowed to stay at

Anzus.

But that was ages ago. Since he was 14, he was allowed to stay alone at home, but had to swear to not tell any adult,

especially no took the suitcase up and saw how some sand fell to the ground. His grandfather had used that case

the last time in Egypt when they had accompanied Atemu on his last journey.

A sad smile flitting across his normally cheerful face.

"Sometimes I really miss you ..." he whispered into the room and then went back to the store.

"Here," Yugi gave his grandfather the case and put his best smile on."Then ... Have fun. I'll be fine. And no parties,

I know, "laughed Yugi and his grandfather hugged him briefly and mumbled" I know, "before he also embraced Anzu and said

goodbye.

There was a moment of silence after Grandpa had left the store before Yugi asked:"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh,yeah," Anzu cried joyfully and Yugi could see how her necklace jumped up and down.

It was a friendship chain and he wore the counterpart. Anzu had always raved about a chain to share with someone and it

was really embarrassing for him when he had gotten the chains and had asked her if he would be okay as "best girl friend".

Anzu squealed "No matter what!" in joy and hugged and kissed Yugi on the cheek. Yugi still thought many times about that

kiss and wondered if it and her words could mean more.

"I got the movie you absolutely wanted to see and ... Yugi, what are you doing with the tarot cards?" Anzu asked confused

and pointed to the cards that Yugi was unconsciously still holding in his hand.

"Hu?",Yugi looked confused at the cards and weighed them back and forth uncertainly: "Oh, they were in the hallway ..."

And before Yugi was able to say more, the other guests of the evening appeared.

Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi and would have loved it when the Kaiba brothers had joined them as well, but Seto had

even refused to duel about whether he had to come or not. So Yugi had to figure out a new plan. Sometime even Seto would

belong to their circle of friends, that Yugi was sure about.

:::

It was a cheerful, funny evening. And although Yugi had promised not to party, there eventually was alcohol and the only

thing that Yugi clearly remembered was Otogis statement after he had tasted one of Yugi's snacks:

"Nice housewife you got there, Anzu."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tired and with a slight headache Yugi woke up on his bed the next morning.

How Exactly he had accomplished that yesterday he did not know so adjourned really nothing at all and even if he took

care of his drinks like a hawk, the others mixed his drinks again and again with enough alcohol. So far he had not done so

many embarrassing things yet. The worst has been that he had told Jonouchi why Anzu was so great and described every detail

of her benefits in detail. Since she was not there at that moment, he could live with this shame.

Even if he could not be sure that his best buddy shut up, because since he tried to improve his chances with Mai, Jonouchi

and Anzu often talked in secret so each other."Because she's a girl and understands what it takes," he had said, after Yugi

had asked why he did not talk to him.

Sleepily Yugi looked around. His chest felt heavy and his eyes would never get used to the dim light in his window was

hung with a blanket, this meant that Anzu had to be with him in the hated the light of the street lamp and covered the

window always, no matter how much Yugi moaned that he could not see the stars that Yugi scrambled off the bed and

went to the futon, which Anzu had placed next to his bed and on which she was sleeping.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked, noting how high his voice sounded. Had they and got him to sing karaoke yesterday? In front of everyone?!

If only he could remember!As his eyes had still not quite adjust to the light, Yugi could only see Anzus outline moving and she

turned mumbling to him.

"Funny, since when has Anzu such broad shoulders?" He thought, even before the person he thought was Anzu let out a

male-sounding alos cried out in terror and realized that his cry sounded like a like the one time where Anzu

had frightened him while he had tried to take two cuos of hot chocolate inch for inch into the living room and he had the drinks

poured over his entire front. Anzu was indeed sorry, but just had to laugh about his high pitched scream so hard that they

subsequently sat on the floor laughing tears and Grandpa declared them crazy.

"Y-Yugi?" Asked the person excited on the futon and stopped. Yugi felt like the person looking down his own body, making an

irritated sound and then sobbed:"W ... What happened? Why ... Why am I a boy? "And then the person looked up and Yugi

noticed that his eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness an d he looked into a boy's face, which not only looked very

similar to Anzus, but also almost burst Anzus summer pajamas with his shoulders .His gasped and it seemed impossible for

him to process the whole situation.

And then the male Anzu-doppelganger continued:"And why are you a girl?"

* * *

Silently the two sat opposite of each outer in the semi-darkness of Yugi's room .Yugi did not dare to look down at himself

out for fear of what he might see. But that explained the heavy feeling in his chest , he stared at Anzu.

And she was a very handsome boy, he same but shorter brown hair and blue eyes, but a much edgier face and a

finely defined Adam's apple. Plus a large and well-toned body and Yugi felt again how far he was away from a great male

appearance. Not only that he was rather small and thin, no, he had huge eyes and a soft round face. No wonder that Anzu

did not see him as a man. Self-doubt crept up in him and his stomach clenched. Had he perhaps imagined that things were

going well between them? That it could develop into something?

"Wow, you are so pretty," Anzu blurted out and she turned bright red after she realized that she just had said it out loud.

But Yugi looked really good. A slender, small body, clearly smaller than Yugi normaly was, as his pajamas on his arms and

legs were way too long. But a surprisingly large bust, which made Anzu envious and which looked even bigger because of Yugi's slim body.

And then Yugi's face. So much had not changed at all, but his eyelashes were clearly longer and his lips redder than usual.

The biggest difference, however, was his of being a wild structure with strands in all directions, they were

more wavy and reached up to his waist. His ponytail was blond and a little wilder than Yugi otherwise distributed wavy

strands that normally framed his face. But the main part of his hair was black and Anzu suspected that it would shine in

all reds and purples in the right light, just like his hair normally did.

But what happened?

"Do you know why we are ... looking like this?" Anzu tried to formulate the question carefully.

"I do not even remember what happened after the first Cola," sighed Yugi and changed his position to sit more comfortably.

"Vodka-Cola", Anzu corrected and felt guilty that she had been the one who had made Yugi drunk this time.

"Right ..." said Yugi and looked around his room. He had not the courage to take the cover off the window and face reality

in daylight .His pyjama was uncomfortable and to tight in some places and felt as it would simply slip of his body on other

of all was it against his chest, it was so tight and brith taking that he could not help but to open a button.

He brushed his new female forms and tuned a bright red.

Somehow he had imagined his first time touching real breast intentionally differently. And no, to be pushed into Mai's

cleavage because he was "oh so cute and she had always wanted a little brother" did clearly not count. At least it did not

feel so, Mai's hugs were never of a sexual mood. Oh, he had to stop thinking about breasts and focus. His eyes catched some

cards chattered on his bedroom floor. This looked like the tarot cards, which he had found in the hallway. What had they

done with them?

"We played Tarot?" Yugi asked with a frown as he tried to remember.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I think so, " Anzu said with a shrug and looked at her pants. Luckily, the lower part of her summer pajamas

were huge jogging pants with short legs. Yugi always said she could easily wear a diaper under it without anybody noticing.

At what she felt down there she was glad with the diaper-pants and nothing tighter.

Yugi walked over to the tarot cards and muttered to himself:"A couple, a mirror and a unicorn?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter :D **

**I know it is a bit slow but I will try my best to make it funny :) Yugi and Anzu will have to go through a lot later on ;)**

Chapter 2

After Yugi had collected an outfit for Anzu from some clothes that Honda and Jonouchi had forgotten during their past visits and had picked for himself the tightest pants and his loses shirt, the two sat in their "old clothes outfits" in the kitchen trying to eat breakfast.

While Anzu had hit herself because of her newfound height several times already, Yugi had cleared half of the table of with his new female proportions and had inwardly cursed big breasts and promised himself not to stare at those in the near future. Anzu's stares already made him nervous.

But he also could not stop himself to look again and again in the Anzu's direction. She ... or the male Anzu was about the high of something between Jonouchi and Honda and had a cool haircut with her hair tucked into the back of her neck .

His own hair, however, was now long and constantly in the way. Usually it was always up and have never bothered Yugi in his movements."No wonder that girls always chatter about hairstyles", Yugi thought in frustration as he pulled a hair out of his bun and made a grimace.

"Does everything have to be cursed in your house?" Anzu groaned suddenly and stared at Yugi.

"Cursed?"

"The tarot cards! This is the only thing we have done what was different from other days. "

"Hm ..."Yugi looked at the clock and knew that his grandfather would not call at any time soon. His grandfather knew how much Yugi loved to sleep in on Sundays. So Yugi had to call him himself .

On the way to the phone, he tried to ignore the bouncing feeling on his chest. Despite his feminine appearance, his thoughts were still pretty male and that was not really helpful in this kind of situation.

He tried to concentrate and taped the speed dial for his grandfather's phone number. After a short period of ringing his Grandfather picked up.

"Yugi? What's up? Has something happened? "

"Uh ... well ..."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Grandpa ... what are these tarot cards?"

"Hm? Oh! The tarot cards ... Yes, a customer had brought them to the shop some days ago. Said they are cursed ... Why? "

"Because ..." Yugi began, but then he wondered how to explain the current situation to his grandfather. Should he? His grandfather was less than 24 hours gone and Yugi had already maneuvered himself into the next chaos.

"Because ... Anzu thinks their pretty. Well, then I should probably better tell her that they are cursed. "Yugi deceived a coughing fit to explain his high pitched voice with a cold.

"Then have fun," Yugi gasped and hung up before his grandpa could even answer.

In the meantime Anzu was watching Yugi from her position on the door frame.

"So it was cursed," she muttered, arms crossed over her chest. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and picked imaginary lint from his shirt.

"Who would curse tarot cards ..." Yugi mumbled back, looking up at Anzu.

He was used to do so but normally they were separated by a few inches, while she was wearing flats.

But Yugi's female body was at least 12 inches less than Anzu's body was now and he felt reminded of Kaiba who always towered over him like a lighthouse.

Anzu also shrugged and looked at her different colored socks. How could someone forget just one sock several times each? They had to be Jonouchi's.

They both were unable to cope with the situation and knew it could only be worse if they would try to explain it to their friends.

They heard the shop door opened and the bell rang. And while Yugi still thought: "I did not locked the door" they heard a familiar loud voice:"Yugi? Someone already awake? "


	4. Chapter 3

**And because it is so short I will upload this chapter as well :) I think the next chapters will be around this lenght as well otherwise I would not make it while I'm working**

Chapter 3

Panicked Anzu looked over to Yugi.

"M..Mai? What is she doing here? "Anzu whispered desperately, wrapping her arms around her body in an desperate attempt to hide her now so male body.

"She wanted to live here until she found a steady job ..." recalled Yugi, and in the same moment Mai come in the hall.

"Ah, here you are. Why did you not ... What? "Blinked Mai looking from Yugi and Anzu back and forth.

Mai could hardly keep herself from laughing and began to pull on Yugi's clothes.

"What are you doing? But really, Yugi, you can not walk around like this."

"But I do not know how to reverse it," Yugi said startled.

"Not that! These clothes! You look impossible "Mai shook her head." Looks like a shopping trip is needed, "she decided cheerful and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

The last few months she had often been at the Muto household. It all started with the fact that one day she stand crying at their door and Yugi had led her to the sofa and she told him what she had done wrong in her life the whole evening.

The trigger for her emotional outburst had been a trifle. Some guy who had made a stupid comment about her outfit. And after she had told Yugi that,he only shrugged, "Suit's you?" And she knew he was serious and without ulterior motives, as Yugi had the hopelessly hots for that moment on she would like to hang out with Yugi and enjoy easy family times with him. Yugi's grandfather liked her also and treated her like a granddaughter.

This unusual situation was really an interesting change and would certainly contribute to a further adventure.

Yugi and Anzu had followed her into the kitchen, because they did not know what to do otherwise."And how did you ... become THAT?" She asked, leaning against the kitchenette.

"I do not know ... Someone poured alcohol in my Cola" Yugi said with a glance at Anzu. She knew immediately that he suspected her and this time he was also right.

"Um, yeah,someone ..." sighted Anzu "So after the others were gone we goofed around in Yugi's room with some tarot cards and then eventually fell asleep. And then in the morning we were like this ... "she ended, gesturing at her now male body.

"Grandpa said the cards are cursed," cheeped Yugi in"But I did not know how I should explain this ... to him." Yugi looked guiltily at Anzu and then to Mai.

"Well, you have probably a hang for the Supernatural", considered Mai, but before she could even speak further, there was a loud grunt and a annoyed "Shut up."

The guys probably had not gone home.

**/I'm so sorry, I just noticed that the upload just mist some words of my document :/ I don't know why this happend but I will look out for it next time :)**


End file.
